


Wedding Vows

by RainbowRooster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: Well, this is one heavily fluffy story of Viktor and Yuuri's life post GPF (December 2015).This fic also takes place after my other one "Yuuri's first time" but is not necessary to read before this one. This is just me trying to get out that urge to make up stuff where these two are nothing but happy and working on their relationship. ^_^





	1. Beginnings

            _Yuuri didn’t know when this all started. Was it when he won silver at the GPF? Or, was it when he placed something small and gold on Viktor’s finger? No, it had to have been him skating Stammi Viccino while showing a childhood friend. It wasn’t until later that he learned that it was his behavior at a banquet that he had no intention going to in the first place. Dancing his way across the room in a drunken splendor, whisking away all of his worries and inhabitations. Sweeping Viktor Nikiforov off of his feet and into his life was something he never dreamed of doing. Yet, here he was now, standing in a crisp white suit, accents of light blue from a single flower and his pocket square. Viktor NIkiforov, the Viktor Nikiforov, five time figure skating world champion, was right in front of him. He wore a tuxedo that probably cost more than a house, but Viktor wasn’t concerned. No, he never was when it came to price tags. He insisted having only the best for himself, but mostly for Yuuri._

It had been a tough year for the both of them, neither really having time to themselves with the amount of training the two were under. Having moved to St. Petersburg with Viktor, Yuuri trained with Yuri under Lillia to hone the ballet he had learned from Minako. Each day was rough, leaving the two lovers exhausted and unable to be intimate since their first time together back in Hasetsu. Yuuri recalled wanting to hide away in his room for the rest of the visit because of the awkward looks from both his sister and his parents. The latter of which gave him a ‘thumbs-up’ upon seeing him walk out of his room the next morning.

It was all too soon that they would have to leave again from the warm, welcoming environment of the onsen. Yuuri knew that he would miss it dearly, but the idea of heading into the future with Viktor allowed him to make this decision. Yuuri clasped Viktor’s hand on the plane ride to Russia, remembering how his family and friends put on a brave face for his going away party, keeping their tears at bay until he had left their sight. Viktor, knowing how Yuuri was feeling, held him closer, kissing the top of his head as he fell asleep.

The plane ride took hours, having two stops before getting to the main flight to St. Petersburg. Viktor called a cab, having flown Makkachin in on a more direct flight. Yuri and Otabek had been kind enough to pick her up and take her to Viktor’s apartment once she landed, surprisingly quite a few hours before the two of them landed. He hated leaving her alone like that, but he was glad to have some support in Russia already that would care for her. Though, he knew Yakov would have gotten her had he called. The cab pulled up in front of an expensive looking complex, popping the trunk to allow the two to procure the luggage they had brought with them. It was mostly clothing for Yuuri, but a few other keepsakes, presents, and skating outfits also made it into the mess within the bags.

Viktor paid the cab before turning to Yuuri, who was trying not to openly gawk at the apartment complex. The building was nice and clean, looking almost like it came from a magazine. Poking his side with an elbow, Viktor whispered,

“So, what do you think?”   
            “Wow! Just…wow!”

Viktor chuckled, “And you haven’t even seen the inside yet.”

            Viktor adored the light dusting of pink that crossed over Yuuri’s soft features. Smiling, he walked towards his door, noticing that it took Yuuri a second to follow. Viktor turned the key in the lock before picking Yuuri up bridal style, leaving the bags behind them as he crossed the threshold of his home. Giggling like idiots, the two were soon cut off by a grunt coming from the open livingroom. Yuri and Otabek both sat on the couch, Yuri with his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, Otabek with his ankles crossed underneath it. Makkachin lurched from her bed in the corner of the livingroom to greet the two of them, almost knocking Yuuri from Viktor’s arms in her wake.

            “Oh, hello girl!”

Yuuri kneeled once his feet were set onto the floor once more. He scratched behind her ears and under her collar. Viktor chuckled as he brought in their luggage,

“Oh Makkachin, you betray me!”

            He pretended to faint by throwing his arm over his eyes dramatically, earning a snort from the blond in his livingroom. Viktor hadn’t remembered there being a table there when he had left to go to Japan, but he figured it must have been the one he ordered for the onsen room he was staying in. There was bound to be extra furniture coming from the Katsukis later he presumed. Turning his attention back to the group, he moved the bags into the kitchen, watching as Yuuri took everything in. The house was warmer than outside, though that was a given considering it was nearing the end of December. With the Olympics in Korea starting in another three years, or a little less at this point, there was a lot that would be taking place in the near future for them.

            Yuri and Otabek stood to leave, and Yuuri, bless his heart, asked if they would like to stay for dinner. Yuri couldn’t object to some free food, so of course they made plans to stay for dinner, though they still wanted to beat a storm that was coming in, so they decided on something quick to make. Viktor got to heating some salmon fillets in two large pans while Otabek set the table with Yuri. Yuuri, his wonderful Yuuri, was swinging his hips to his own music as he danced around the kitchen mixing a salad bowl and putting some multi-grain rice on the stove. Viktor couldn’t believe how happy he was feeling, seeing his friends…more like family at this point, all working around each other preparing dinner. Smiling, he flipped the salmon and seasoned the cooked side some more, smelling the spices as the steam carried them up to his nose.

            It was when Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his waist that it all became so real. This was home, and would be for years to come. Makkachin had returned to her bed, snoring lightly as the four prepped the table with the now cooked food, passing the dishes along as they chatted. Yuri was explaining something about tiger print leotards to Otabek and Yuuri as Viktor lost all train of thought staring at the scene in front of him. He truly felt that this was the life and love he’d been neglecting for so many years.

            When dinner was finished, Yuuri and Viktor washed the dishes as the other two collapsed onto the couch again, stomachs full of good food, and good wine which Viktor had gladly provided. He figured that since Yuri was sixteen now that a glass of wine with dinner would be alright. The weather channel was blurting something in Russian, leaving Yuri cursing and Viktor translating. Apparently the storm had hit them sooner than expected, leaving the four stranded in the apartment for the next few hours. Viktor didn’t exactly have much of a bed for guests, but the inflatable mattress and the couch seemed to work just fine.

            He looked back at Yuri leaning off the couch to chat to Otabek, who had taken the air mattress mostly due to his height. He smiled as he led Yuuri back to the bathroom, pulling a new toothbrush from one of the baskets under the sink. He handed the blue brush to Yuuri as he reached for his own. They brushed their teeth in silence, sharing the raised sink that was too large for one person, but too small for two. Viktor left the bathroom to give Yuuri some privacy to pee before leading him to his, no…their bedroom. The four post bed sat awkwardly in the middle of the fairly small room, leaving only a little space to walk by. Yuuri blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Viktor.

            “I-I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable with this….I..uhhh, didn’t think about there being only one bed… “

Viktor trailed off, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at his feet. Sure, Yuuri was nervous, but they had already made love once, not to mention that they had been pushing their beds together for a while now. Yuuri smiled as he shuffled his feet.

            “I-it’s alright. Um, do you have any night clothes?”

Viktor bit his lip, he had left the luggage in the kitchen, he could go out and get it, but having peaked around the corner while Yuuri was in the bathroom to see Yuri and Otabek sharing a kiss led him to believe that he should stay away from the livingroom for now. He instead reached into his drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of briefs, a t-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. Handing them to Yuuri, he turned his back to undress from the day’s clothes. He slipped into the bed wearing nothing, as he usually slept, without much thought. Yuuri was looking down blushing as he tugged the hem of the t-shirt down over the fresh underwear. Oh! That’s right, he wasn’t sleeping alone.

            ‘I can-“

            “No!”

Viktor blinked.

            “I-it’s alright. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Yuuri offered a small smile, blush darkening across his nose and cheeks. Yuuri climbed into the bed before Viktor could protest, snuggling up behind him. Viktor relaxed in the warmth of Yuuri’s embrace, letting Yuuri hold him as he fell asleep. Yeah, Viktor thought, this is home.


	2. Wedding Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri talk about their wedding plans. 
> 
> This is as angsty as the fic will ever reach I swear. I want something soft and warm and fuzzy feeling, so don't worry. Also, I have decided to add the honeymoon to the story as well as a part of the main fic.

Viktor stared lovingly into Yuuri’s eyes. This is the moment that they had been waiting for. They were here at the altar, just under a year from Yuuri moving in with him. Viktor still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They both were surrounded by friends and family, luckily escaping the media’s attention thanks to Phichit and Chris’s planning. There had been a lot that lead up to this point, but Viktor knew he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. He knew Yuuri felt the same way, though, he may never say it, but he was full of surprises lately. It was just today that he had skated another world record breaking skate, bringing him to the lead in the end of the competition. He wore his gold medal proudly as he looked up to Viktor, who wore silver that year. First time in a long time that he hadn’t taken gold. Yuri had taken bronze, but he knew it was a matter of time before he was back on top again.  
“The grooms will now recite their own vows that they have written themselves.”  
•  
Waking to a cold and empty bed wasn’t how Yuuri had planned starting his new life with his fiancé. He could hear talking coming from the living room, accompanied by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Though he was more of a tea person, coffee was never something he declined. Pulling on the pair of pants Viktor had given him the night before, he strolled out to the living room. Otabek and Viktor sat at the kitchen table talking softly as Yuri snored away on the couch. It wasn’t much past eight, which was still hella early to a nightowl such as Yuuri.  
“Good morning,” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes, realizing he had forgotten his glasses in the bedroom. Viktor noticeably perked up at the sound of Yuuri’s voice and came over to greet him with a hug and a kiss on top of his head.  
“Good morning, moya lyubov'.”  
Viktor poured Yuuri a cup of coffee, offering him the sugar while he went to get the creamer out of the fridge. Yuuri made his coffee, not really noticing how much attention Viktor was paying his measurements. He sat with the two at the table, enjoying the feeling of warmth seeping into him from his drink. He could get used to quiet mornings like this. Otabek had apparently already deflated and folded the air mattress and accompanying sheets, Yuuri noted once Otabek resumed their conversation. He was only visiting for a short time while he prepared his documents to move to Russia as well. Yuuri still had more documents to file, but had most of his paperwork done already.  
The storm from last night had gone over and it would be clear today. Cold, but sunny without any hint of snow or rain. When the clock rolled over to ten, Otabek woke Yuri from his slumber to get ready to leave. Makkachin whined at the door to be let out, so Viktor looked apologetically at Yuuri before grabbing his coat. Yuuri offered a smile in return before continuing to sip his coffee. He would normally go walk Makkachin with Viktor, but today he felt especially lazy. Though, part of his reluctance to go outside was because he was still in pajamas. He saw Yuri and Otabek off while Viktor was out, leaving him alone in the apartment for the first time. He took his time to look around, familiarizing himself with the kitchen and the bathroom cabinets before heading back to the bedroom to unload his luggage. He pulled fresh clothes from his suitcase and headed to the bathroom, figuring he would shower and brush his teeth before Viktor returned.  
Viktor returned not too long after Yuri and Otabek left, having walked all the energy out of Makkachin for the time being. He heard the water running in the bathroom and the soft singing voice of Yuuri. He loved that Yuuri would hum something while he was in the shower, sometimes even after Viktor came in to listen. He wasn’t a great singer by any means, but Viktor didn’t mind. He loved hearing his fiancé sing for him, and sometimes would even join in, though Yuuri was much better than he was.After hanging up his coat, Viktor knocked softly on the bathroom door.  
“Hey, Yuuri, I’m home.” He couldn’t help the smile that formed when Yuuri welcomed him home.  
“Okaerinasai! Would you like to come in?”  
Taken aback by Yuuri’s question, having never been directly asked to come in before, Viktor walked quietly into the bathroom. Yuuri was standing next to the tub, hair wet from a shower, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled, blushing lightly, as Viktor came in. Viktor could see he was filling the tub up to soak for a while.  
“How’s Maka?” Yuuri asked trying to cut into the awkward silence. It really wasn’t awkward with Viktor, but it was embarrassing when he got staring at Yuuri.  
Viktor smiled, “She’s happy to have been let out. I swear she peed a whole minute when we got down the stairs.” Viktor chuckled.  
Another silence stretched between them before Yuuri finally spoke up, “So..uh, would you like to sit with me? Like…soak in the tub…and all.”  
His blush grew, transferring itself to Viktor as well. Heart beating loudly, Yuuri removed his towel and climbed into the hot water, hissing at the initial heat. Viktor stripped out of his clothes, blushing when he saw Yuuri trying not to stare, though he normally wouldn’t be too nervous to be naked in front of Yuuri, but being in the bathroom felt so much more…intimate. Once he was unclothed, he walked over to the tub, where Yuuri had scooted forward to let him in behind him. Once they were situated, having only spilled a little bit of water out of the tub, Yuuri leaned back into Viktor’s embrace. As the heat soaked in, Yuuri become more relaxed in Viktor’s hold, resting his head back onto his chest.  
Yuuri held up his hand, golden ring glinting in the sunlight coming in through the windows. Viktor mimicked his motions, holding his hand up next to Yuuri’s.  
“I never thought that I would be here,” Yuuri mused out loud.  
“Neither did I, but I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”  
“MMMmm.” Yuuri hummed, not fully believing Viktor one bit.  
“It’s true, lyublyu. I can’t even imagine my life without you now.”  
They sat in silence for another few minutes before Yuuri spoke again, “So, what exactly happened at the banquet?”  
Chuckling, Viktor started, “Well, the night started off with you declining me a commemorative photo, if I remember correctly.” Viktor shushed Yuuri before he could apologize. “It’s alright, I would have felt awful had my dog passed away too and losing to someone you looked up to. It’s hard.”  
Yuuri snorted, “As if you’ve ever lost to anyone.”  
“I’ll have you know that just this past competition I had not one, but TWO Yuris break my record.” Yuuri laughed, “I guess so.”  
“Anyways, after you came to the banquet, I saw you didn’t really talk to anyone.”  
“So, you were watching me the whole time?”  
“You’re very hard to ignore. Plus, you were in the top six there. Of course I knew about you. I saw so much talent and potential, I was actually really confused when you flubbed your jumps in the second half. If only I knew about your mental state then…” Viktor trailed off, leaving Yuuri to worry in the silence once more.  
“I-“  
Viktor cut him off by covering his mouth with his ringed hand. “Excuse you, I wasn’t done talking.” While it was said bluntly, the smile and wink that went with his words hit home for Yuuri. He knew that Viktor hadn’t meant to make him feel bad in the slightest. “I saw you drinking off in the corner before you came to challenge Yurio to a dance off. After that, I think you won by the way, Chris challenged you. That’s when you threw yourself onto me begging me to be your coach if you won. I have never seen anyone dance like you. It was beautiful. I could feel your whole story coming from every step, all your hard work, all the devotion you had put into your skating. It was then, well when you were hanging on my neck really, that I fell for you. After the pole dancing, Celestino pulled you away and back to your hotel room, apologizing for your behavior. Honestly, that was the first time the public saw you, the real Yuuri Katsuki. The one that I love.”  
“Wow…”  
It was all that Yuuri could say to what Viktor had told him. He had seen the pictures, and some of the videos, but it had never occurred to him that that was what caused Viktor to come all the way out to Hasetsu to coach him. While Yuuri was still taking all the information in, Viktor hit him with something else unexpected.  
“Yuuri,”  
“Hmm?”  
“What kind of wedding should we have?”  
. . .  
Yuuri paced around the living room, phone in hand as he read about traditional Russian weddings. He had just said that he hadn’t known at the time of Viktor’s question, but in actuality, he just didn’t know what kind of wedding he should say he wanted. He knew Viktor would always consider his opinion, that wasn’t the issue, it was that Viktor tended to go overboard with things and that was kind of the last thing Yuuri wanted. With Viktor gone at practice for the day, Yuuri planned on researching Russian weddings to see how bad this would be, and boy was he not surprised to see that Russians party for days. Sighing, he knew that he would have to eventually bring this up with Viktor once he got home.  
. . .  
In all honesty, the topic didn’t come up for a while actually. Viktor tended to leave a subject until Yuuri was comfortable talking about it, but a month was beginning to drag by and he wanted an answer. When they were lying in bed that night, Viktor asked his question again,  
“Love, have you thought about what kind of wedding we should have?”  
“I have.”  
Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. Why did Yuuri sound so upset at this? Was this not what he wanted? Viktor began to worry, his own anxieties of rejection taking root in his mind.  
“I looked up what a Russian wedding is, and I think…I would rather something more quiet at home with just some close friends and family at the Onsen.”  
“Oh…”  
Now it was Yuuri’s time to worry at the downtrodden sound of Viktor’s reply.  
“I was really hoping to have something big and grand. I wanted to show the world our love.”  
“Is this all a show for you, Viktor!?”  
Yuuri’s snap made Viktor flinch, what had he said wrong?  
“Yuuri, you know that I-  
“I know that you love to surprise the world as the great Viktor Nikiforov. I know that you like to have things big and fancy and grand, but I really don’t want that!”  
“Yuuri!”  
“I just don’t want to be some show to the world, Viktor…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Viktor immediately pulled him into a crushing embrace.  
“Oh, Yuuri! I would never do that to you. I love you! I would never drag you along like that. I…I was just really excited to have something big so that I could show you, and the world, how much I love you. If you really want, we can do something in Hasetsu.”  
“N-no.”  
Viktor took a deep breath, “Talk to me, Yuuri. I’m here.”  
“It wouldn’t be fair to you to just go with something I want. I…I don’t want to ruin it for you.”  
“Nothing is ruined when I’m with you.”  
“Are you sure? I just ruined a perfectly good night by freaking myself out on the Wiki of Russian weddings.”  
Viktor’s laugh came out softly at first, but built as Yuuri joined in finally. He wiped away his tears as Viktor helped him sit upright.  
“Tell you what, since we can’t decide, I have an idea. Hand me your phone.”  
Yuuri looked questioningly at his fiancé as he handed it over. Viktor tapped the screen for a few minutes before handing it back to Yuuri.  
‘There, now we have no need to worry about the wedding at all!”  
“Wha-what did you do!?”  
Yuuri looked down to the screen to see the message Viktor had sent to Phichit.  
Hey, this is Viktor. We can’t decide on what kind of wedding we want to have, so you and Chris are in charge of planning. (Not trying to give you a shitton of work, but this might go better without our say) ;)  
Yuuri stared at Viktor stunned. The only response he received from his lover was an eyebrow wiggle. Tackling him to the bed to tickle him, Yuuri missed the reply filled with emogies and the following message that Phichit was posting his new status on Instagram. Laughter filled the room, but turned to something more as the night drew on. Come morning, the sheets were a mess, both men were covered in sweat, and the wedding plans had been put to the back of both of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual, kudos and comments are welcome!  
> Look forward to one more chapter before we have all the wedding planned out and written for you guys.


	3. The Big Day pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the wedding finally begins!   
> Some small smut in this, so be warned :D

Today was the day of the competition that he and Viktor had been training all year for. While they were training, they saw less of each other, which drove them both crazy. Yuuri thought about how he and Viktor hadn’t shared an intimate moment in so long. He just wanted to be with the man he loved, but the most they could do with each other for a whole year was a quick kiss as the other left for their training. Yakov had been cruel to make their hours match up this way. Just as one was finished training, exhausted and ready to sleep the rest of the day, the other would be off, leaving each alone for long hours of the day. Today was the day that would mark the end of that, though. They would be taking a short vacation after this competition to have some time to themselves. Yuuri cheered for Viktor as he took to the ice, giving him a kiss for luck before he took his starting position. Both were feeling pretty excited about this final competition.  
Yuuri had to try and focus on the routine that was being performed instead of swooning over his lover. They had agreed that before the competition, they would judge each other personally on their performances. The loser would have to do what the other wanted for the rest of the night. It was early morning now, so they would have a lot of time after the competition to make up for lost time, at least that’s what they thought. Viktor stood in his final pose for barely a second before looking towards Yuuri, a smirk on his face. Of course his performance was flawless, it always was, but Yuuri had his notes written down in a notebook for Viktor to see. The smug look on his face remained as Yuuri handed him the notebook. They kissed again as they passed each other, Viktor only pulling away to walk to the kiss and cry. Yakov was already sitting on the bench, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Viktor’s score came in as the top of the scores so far, though only three skaters had gone before him, Yuuri and Yuri not being either of them. Two more skaters to go before his Yuuri would be taking the stage. Quickly leaving the kiss and cry, Viktor all but sprinted to the Japanese man, who had already made his way closer to the bench. He was holding a small plush that had a haircut similar to Viktor’s own. Kissing him, he took it from Yuuri and inspected the toy.   
“I guess they made some merchandise based on you ha ha.”   
“As if you didn’t already know that this was made,” Viktor chuckled, knowing all well that Yuuri was his biggest fan. He loved that Yuuri had taken inspiration from him. All the hidden merchandise and posters were just too cute for Viktor to keep his finding them a secret for long.  
Skating next was Bekka, then Georgi, Yuuri, and finally Yuri. Sneaking away, Yuuri and Viktor took time in the locker room for themselves. Smashing their mouths together, they tried their damndest to not let things get too heated for fear of someone walking in on them. Failing miserably at this, they found themselves in an empty bathroom stall, Yuuri pulling Viktor’s costume off the best he could. After checking to see if the seat was clean, he pushed Viktor’s now bare ass down onto the toilet behind him. He straddled Viktor’s bare lap, taking hold of his partner’s erection, wasting no time to begin moving his hand up and down the shaft. He kept Viktor’s moans to himself by sealing his lips with his own. It had to be one of the quickest handjobs he had ever given, considering that Viktor was cumming in a matter of minutes from starting. Careful not to let his costume get dirty, he quickly pushed Viktor’s hand to his own erection within his costume.   
‘Haa- Y-Yuuri... Wow! Can’t, can’t get costume dirty.” Viktor could barely talk between labored breaths.   
Yuuri leaned down to nip at Viktor’s neck, “Do it, I can’t skate in this condition. The skirt will cover it.”   
Viktor didn’t need much convincing, he began to work his hand on the outside of the silver costume Yuuri wore. He could feel Yuuri straining in his dance belt, and wanted nothing more than to rip everything off of him to make love properly. But, he couldn’t let his blue balls get the best of him, and he worked Yuuri the best he could over the cloth barrier. Using his other hand, he squeezed Yuuri’s ass, ghosting his fingers across the cleft between the cheeks, a promise of more to come once the competition was finally over. Curse Yuuri’s stamina, he was taking longer than anticipated to reach his orgasm. Pushing him up, Viktor pressed Yuuri to the door of the stall and kneeled. He carefully mouthed at Yuuri’s erection, heating the surrounding cloth adding to the sensation. Nails scraped his scalp as Yuuri came, giving Viktor a small taste of what would come that night.   
Yuuri panted as he came down from his high, looking lovingly into Viktor’s eyes. A loud knock on the stall door startles them both.   
“Hey! Ya done in there? Cause you’re up next Yuuri. “   
It was Phichit. Yuuri blushed, covering his face as Viktor redressed to the expense of Phichit’s fading laughter. Yuuri was grateful that he hadn’t stuck around to mock them for a cheap bathroom quickie. When they were both presentable once again, they exited the stall, ready to face the public once again. Although he had triple checked, Viktor was still worried that the wet spot on Yuuri’s front would be noticeable, but Yuuri had been right, the skirt did cover everything. And, even if it hadn’t, the color of the costume hid everything anyways.   
As Yuuri took to the ice, Phichit stepped up beside Viktor.   
“So, have a good time?”   
Viktor blushed, “I uh-“   
“It’s okay, I know you guys haven’t had much time together. Yuuri kept me well informed on that ha ha.”   
Forgetting about their bet, Viktor turned to Phichit, “What do you mean by that?”   
“Oh! Nothing bad, just that he’s been telling me about your schedules not lining up nicely.” Phichit chuckled, “What did you think I meant?’   
Viktor didn’t have an answer, he was just curious about what Yuuri had been saying…or doing by himself. Oh god! He thought. Seeing Yuuri touching himself like that would be so ho-  
“So as I was saying, I have plans for you and Yuuri tonight, so don’t go running off once he’s done skating. Okay?”   
Viktor only nodded, he hadn’t heard anything Phichit had said, and Yuuri’s performance was coming to a close with a thunderous applause from the spectators. Yuuri skated right to the two, reaching the gate after Phichit had walked off.   
“Why was Phichit wearing a tux?” he asked as he took his skateguards from Viktor. Still in a trance, Viktor only shrugged. Walking together to the kiss and cry, Yakov vacated his seat so that Viktor could sit with Yuuri as his coach, since that was still happening, though no one really believed they got work done when they were together at this point.   
Yuuri squinted as the scores came in on the board to the crowd’s delight. Viktor read off the score, amazed that Yuuri had done it again. His score was now in the 400s, blowing all the other scores out of the water, er ice, Viktor thought. Hugging him tightly, he kissed Yuuri’s temple before telling him his score. Turning to him, Yuuri kissed him right on the lips in celebration, causing the crowd to roar once more. When they left the kiss and cry, Chris strolled up, slipping his arm into Viktor’s,   
“Oh, Yuuri~ Could I borrow Viktor for a minute?”   
They gave each other a bewildered look before Yuuri nodded to the blond. Viktor was quickly pulled away, and Yuuri was pulled too, but in the other direction by his best friend.  
‘Hey! What’re you-“  
“Cool it! I have a surprise for you, but first we have to get you changed into something not soiled.” Phichit threw a wink over his shoulder at Yuuri, who was blushing all over again. Yuuri was dragged all the way up to Phichit’s room in the hotel, the banquet afterparty wasn’t for another couple of hours, but he didn’t feel that there should be this much of a rush to get ready for that. Phichit shoved him into the bathroom, “Take a quick shower then come get me for your clothes. I have a nice outfit picked out for you.”   
“Oh-okay.”   
Confused, Yuuri undressed and climbed into the shower. It was nice to get out of the now cold costume. The water was calming, and Yuuri could feel his anxiety melting away. His training had paid off, he had most likely won first place, but wait, shouldn’t he be on the podium receiving his gold? Finishing his shower quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into the hotel room. There was a clean white tux laying on the bed, with a light blue tie, and white shoes. Phichit was nowhere to be seen, having disappeared leaving a small note on the bed.

Get dressed in this and meet   
me in the banquet hall.   
-P 

“So cryptic,” Yuuri chuckled as he got dressed. He redid his hair, adorned the white shoes, and left the hotel room. As he rode in the elevator, he noticed that Viktor hadn’t texted him yet, so he sent a heart out to let him know he loved him. His phone chimed almost immediately with a reciprocated heart emoji. As Yuuri approached the banquet hall, he noticed that Phichit was waiting outside of the closed doors. What is going on? Yuuri thought. Phichit looked up to Yuuri, sent a quick text, and then did a once-over look of his outfit. Once he was finished preening his friend, Phichit finally spoke.   
“Yuuri Katusuki, do you trust me?”  
“What? You know that I do Phi!”   
“Then, I welcome you to the best night of your life so far!”   
“Wha-?”   
Yuuri had no time to finish his question. Phichit had flung open the banquet doors, leaving Yuuri absolutely speechless. Inside of the hall was beautiful. A simple white cloth led its way straight down an isle of equally white chairs. Accents of light blue flowers adorned the tables off to the left, and the chairs he stood behind. All the way at thr front of the room is what truly drew, no commanded, his attention. Viktor, his Viktor, was standing underneath an arch decorated in a hue of blues and white. He wore a black tux with a white shirt, matching his tie to the decorations, bringing out his eyes-Oh my god I must be dreaming!   
Phichit nudged Yuuri forward, where he began to walk down the isle. It was now that Yuuri realized all the other skaters were seated around him along with his family near the front. Yuri and Bekka stood behind Viktor while Minako and Mari stood where they would be behind Yuuri. Yuuri walked down the isle, forcing himself not to run into Viktor’s arms. Viktor stared lovingly into Yuuri’s eyes. This is the moment that they had been waiting for. They were here at the altar, just under a year from Yuuri moving in with him. Viktor still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They both were surrounded by friends and family, luckily escaping the media’s attention thanks to Phichit and Chris’s planning. There had been a lot that lead up to this point, but Viktor knew he wouldn’t change any of it for the world. He knew Yuuri felt the same way, though, he may never say it, but he was full of surprises lately. It was just today that he had skated another world record breaking skate, bringing him to the lead in the end of the competition. He wore his gold medal proudly as he looked up to Viktor, who wore silver that year. First time in a long time that he hadn’t taken gold. Yuri had taken bronze, but he knew it was a matter of time before he was back on top again.   
“The grooms will now recite their own vows that they have written themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever! I had some life things happen that made working on fun things impossible, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait a little bit. As always, feedback is much appreciated! Thank you everyone who has read this far!


	4. Hey! It's a wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is almost over, but Yuuri isn't finished with Viktor just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if the translations are off! I literally typed it out in english then threw it into google translate becuase I know nothing of russian and so little japanese that I can't translate all of that lol

Viktor smiled when they both opened their mouths to speak, only to shut them quickly to allow the other to continue. Viktor decided to go first. 

“Yūri, anata wa watashinojinseidesu. Watashi no ai. Watashi ga minogashite ita mono wa subete anata no naka de mitsukemashita. Watashi wa anata nashi de 1-nichi o sōzō suru koto wa dekimasen. Watashitachi ga sukēto o shite iru ka, makka o aruite iru ka, sonohoka no chīsana katei o aruite iru ka dō ka ni kakawarazu, watashi wa itsumo anata o dorehodo itoshite iru ka omoidashite imasu. Watashi wa kore ga totemo tokubetsuna monoda to kanjite imasu. Watashitachiha ryōhō tomo atama no naka de kore ni saisho ni chōsen surunode, kinchō o tamotsubekidesu. Anata ga taoreta toki, watashi wa itsumo anata no soba de anata o mochiagemasu. Anata no kanashī toki, anata o dakishimeru. Itsumo anata o aisuru. Yūri, kyō watashi to kekkon shite kudasai. Soshite ashita... Soshite eien ni. Watashi wa hoka no jinsei no tame ni anata to issho ni iru koto ijō wa nozonde inai'.” 

Yuuri bagan to tear up. Viktor’s Japanese was nowhere near perfect, but he had obviously been practicing those lines for quite some time now, learning to say what he wanted in the best Japanese he could muster. Wiping a tear away, it was his turn to surprise Viktor. 

“Viktor. Viten'ka. Moya lyubov'. YA vsegda obrashchalsya k vam za vdokhnoveniyem, nikogda ne dumal, chto kogda-nibud' smogu vstretit'sya s toboy. I vot, vot ya zdes', zdes', u vas s vami. YA chestno ne mogu poverit', chto my zashli tak daleko. Odnako ya ne mog byt' schastliveye. YA khochu provodit' s toboy kazhdyy den', uznavaya, kto ty takoy. Poka ty ryadom so mnoy, ya nikogda ne otkazhus' ot tebya. Na mne ... na nas. Vmeste my mozhem dobit'sya chego ugodno. YA znayu, chto my mozhem. Itak, segodnya, moya lyubov', ya proshu vas za vashu ruku v brake. Proshu vas posvyatit' sebya mne, poskol'ku ya gotov posvyatit' sebya vam. Nichto ne sdelalo by menya boleye schastlivym, chem zhizn' moyey zhizni s toboy na moyey storone na vechnost'.

It was Viktor’s turn to tear up now. The words hit him, not in Japanese or English, but in Russian. He watched Yuuri sneak a glance at Yurio, who gave a thumbs-up to him, scowl still firmly in place, even if his eyes were shinning from withheld tears. Phichit spoke up next,  
“Since I am now an ordained minister,” he threw a wink at Yuuri, who knew all to well that this had been a quick online thing that he had done years ago when Yuuri was lamenting about his crush on Viktor. Phichit had said that he would get ordained if Yuuri would just marry the man already. Little did Yuuri know, Phichit had held up his end of the bargain all that time ago. “And because you two already have rings, we decided to go with the Russian tradition of drinking wine together, then days of partying!”   
“Phichit!” Yuuri scolded, embarrassed that Phichit was making sexual innuendos at the altar. Viktor seemed just as embarrassed, shrugging at Yuuri who had slapped Phichit’s dirty minded hands down from their inappropriate position between the two of them. Chris brought up the wine, giving the two a pat on the butt before leaving the front open once more. Yuuri drank first while Phichit recited some things in Russian that he only caught a few words of. Viktor drank then, while the same recitations were made but this time in Japanese. Wow, Phichit had really gone all out for this.   
“I now pronounce you gays married, now kiss so we can all get to partying!” Phichit gave Yuuri a pat on his back, beaming with his photogenic smile.  
One look at each other was all it took. The newlyweds came together in a soft kiss, medals clinking together as they embraced each other.   
“Oh no!” Phichit exclaimed.   
“What?” Yuuri and Viktor replied in unison.  
“I forgot to say the I Dos.” Both the men began to laugh, followed by the audience, who was clapping and cheering for the couple.   
“I think it’s a little too late for that, Phi!” Yuuri laughed, smiling as Viktor pulled him close once more.   
“Yuuri, do you want to be mine, to have and to hold, forever, even if I’m a sick whining mess?”   
“Of course I do, Vitya! And do you want me, even with all of my imperfections and anxiety?”   
“Without a doubt, love.”   
They kissed once again, this time longer, though they kept it PG so that they wouldn’t have to hear about making out in front of everyone. Georgie could be heard sobbing happily as the left the altar to walk down the aisle arm in arm. Once they were out the doors, they were mobbed by the media, who wanted the exclusive on their wedding. Viktor smiled as he held Yuuri close.   
“It’s official! We’re married now. And although we would love to stick around and answer questions, we have some family and friends that we would rather spend the evening with.”   
With that, they slipped back in the doors to see that the chairs had already been pushed aside to clear the area for the tables. Yuuri and Viktor visited each table, spending time to say hello to everyone that had come to see them. Minako and Mari both held onto Yuuri, crying that their boy had grown up and found the love of his life. Yuuri spotted Yuuko and Takeshi at another nearby table. As usual, they were scolding their three daughters, who were arguing that they had been hired by Phichit to be the media of the wedding. Yuuko immediately turned her attention to them when they approached.   
“Ahhh! Yuuri! Congrats! I’m so happy for you!” Changing her tone to a whisper, she added,” Who knew that you would end up marrying your long-time crush?” She giggled as Yuuri blushed a bright red.   
While they chatted, Phichit found them to drag them away to the long table set up front. He seated them in the center as he stood with a glass of champagne, preparing to make his toast to the couple.   
“I’d like to propose a toast to the new couple. Especially my boy, Yuuri! Not only did he win gold today, kicking all of our butts, but he got married to the man he has been lusting after for years.” An elbow to Phichit’s knee from Yuuri. “I have been there with him through his ups and downs, so I know that this is a very important day for him. And Viktor, you better be good to my boy…or else…” Viktor gulped, feigning fear to Phichit’s words. Smiling, he continued, ‘I just really want to say that I am very happy for you two. You guys should have gotten married like last year. Not to mention, watching you two pinning after each other last season was unbearable! We were all like, just kiss already! But now, we’re all here, watching you two move on together in your lives. And I know that I speak for everyone here when I say, congratulations. I wish nothing but the best and happiness for you two. You really deserve it. To Viktuuri!” Phichit raised his glass, crowed of people doing the same.   
To Viktuuri Yuuri thought. He looked over to Viktor, who, he could tell, was thinking the same thing. Viktuuri. I like the sound of that. 

Once Phichit had finished his speech, he motioned behind him to a screen that had been rolled down for the projector to show the introduction to a video that the Tai had made. On the screen early skating videos of Viktor played, then changed to young Yuuri excited about his new Viktor poster. It then switched to stealth videos of him and Viktor spending time together, bush leaves and tree trunks taking up most of the image, along with Phichit’s gasps and ‘omgs’. The husbands chuckled at the silliness of it all. The pace quickened as the camera changed to Phichit recording Chris as they both frantically looked for the couple. Finally, they were spotted near the beach at St. Petersburg, holding hands and sharing a moment to themselves. Stealing a kiss, Yuuri then bolted with Makkachin down onto the beach sand, Viktor wiaing behind a few seconds to feel his cheek where Yuuri had kissed before following. After Phichit’s squeal in the video, it changed to stills of the two of them playing together on the beach. Images of them laughing and happy as they just lived life. Viktor especially liked the one of him combing out Yuuri’s hair as his face showed the peace of the moment. The pictures changed to Yuuri, Viktor, and Yurio playing with sparklers on the beach at night. Viktor must have taken some of the pictures since the camera suddenly focused in on him. The couple smiled and leaned in on each other, remembering the night clearly. The music abruptly changed as the photos from the first banquet came onto the screen, memes applied to some of the images. The final banquet image was of Yuuri hanging onto Viktor with giant block letters that said “the moment he fell for him” written on the screen. Yuuri, while embarrassed, could see it then. The emotion that he had learned from his time with Viktor. Love. Adoration. The same look that Viktor was giving him as he watched himself on the screen. What Yuuri didn’t know, or maybe he did, was that Viktor had fallen for him twice now. The last of the pictures were cute ones showing them happy at home, cooking together and just being domestic.   
When the video was over, food was served by people in black suits. After eating, it was time to cut the cake, which happened to be a cake with two tiers. The bottom was painted to look like ice, while the top had figurines of them skating Stammi Vicino together. Chris organized to have the tables moved aside to clear out the dance floor to have the final party of the night. The first dance was led by the newlyweds. It was a slower song, one to which they could hold each other close and enjoy together. The next few songs were more upbeat and quick. Yuuri and Viktor switched partners throughout the next few dances, Viktor having to sit down after the first five songs to take a breather. He watched as Yuuri swung around gracefully with Minako. Everyone was smiles and happiness in that moment. Viktor considered that this was probably what utter bliss felt like.   
Yuuri came to him breathless and covered with a thin layer of sweat. God he looked so good like that, Viktor thought. Yuuri took his champagne glass from him and downed it.   
“Should you be drinking that much dear?”   
Yuuri chuckled in response, he was only tipsy at this point, but with what information Chris had snuck him, he was going to need some liquid courage. “I’m fine dear.” He leaned in for a quick kiss before returning to the dance floor. Viktor could only shake his head and laugh to himself. He yawned, realizing a few seconds later that he had been blindfolded by someone next to him. He could feel his chair being scooted somewhere, but he kept his calm and his feet off the floor. When the blindfold was removed, he was face to face with a nearly nude Yuuri, a black speedo the only thing he wore. Something gold shimmered behind him, was that…it was! A golden pole stood no more than a few feet away from him. Glancing around, he noticed that the room was empty except for the two of them, but this room wasn’t the main banquet hall. They were now in a smaller private room. Chris threw into the door, “You guys have twenty minutes before anyone notices, so make it quick. Have fun~” With that, the door was promptly shut, and Viktor was left alone in his chair with a sweaty Yuuri standing in front of him, prepared to give him his own private show. Viktor gulped, would he even be able to last twenty minutes…let alone five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Viktor says:  
> “Yuuri, you are my life. My love. Everything that I was missing I have found in you. I cannot imagine a day without you. Whether or not we are skating, walking Makka, or some other small domestic thing, I am always reminded of how much I love you. I feel that this is something so special, we should hold on tight as we both jump head first into this. I will always be by your side to lift you when you fall. To hold you when your sad or scared. To love you always. Yuuri, please marry me today. And tomorrow…and forever. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life.” 
> 
> What Yuuri says:   
> "Viktor. Vitenka. My love. I have always looked to you for inspiration, never really considering that I would ever be able to meet you someday. And now, here I am, standing here at the alter with you. I honestly cannot believe that we have come this far. I couldn’t be happier, though. I want to spend every day with you, learning who the real you is. As long as you are by my side, I will never give up on you. On me… on us. Together, we can accomplish anything. I know that we can. So today, my love, I ask you for your hand in marriage. I ask you to devote yourself to me as I am prepared to devote myself to you. Nothing would make me happier than living my life out with you by my side for eternity."


	5. A night of dancing

Yuuri tossed a small rectangular object away from him and took his starting pose. It was an all too familiar pose, with Viktor recognizing it instantly. The music started, Yuuri went through his opening movements of his Eros performance. When the guitars paused, Yuuri turned to Viktor, the way he always had during his routine. Viktor let out a shuddered breath, feeling his pants stir. As the music struck the main course, Yuuri pulled himself up onto the pole, using his legs to hold on as he reached out towards Viktor. He was surprised when his chair was pulled closer to the pole. Being less than a foot away, he could really see how all of Yuuri’s muscles were flexing from his movements. Yuuri pulled himself to the top of the pole, only to slide back down while hanging. Viktor watched with reverence as he came face to face with Yuuri’s navel. Grinning, he gave it a testing lick, feeling the muscle tense more under his tongue. Yuuri was back up in an instant, pressing his index finger to Viktor’s lips while he gyrated his hips now that his feet were planted firmly on the floor once more. Turning away, he faced the pole once more, slowly dropping his body to the floor on the other side away from his audience. Sliding across the floor, he worked his way around the pole back towards his husband. Yuuri took notice of the white knuckles clinging to the sides of the chair. He had made sure Viktor sat in one without arm rests, to leave Viktor’s lap nice and open for part two of the show. Yuuri climbed the pole a few more times before coming to the side to thrust at the air, eyeing the hungry look in his lover’s eyes. He swung around and stretched low, pushing the only clothed part of his body towards an already wrecked looking Viktor.   
Viktor wasted no time in hooking his fingers into the black underwear to pull them down. Yuuri let him. Though, the bite on his left cheek was surprising, if not entirely arousing. He turned, the music had long since stopped, and they could hear the dance music beating through the walls of the hall. Yuuri straddled Viktor’s lap, leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck as he worked open Viktor’s belt. He shuddered when Viktor’s erection was finally free, it had been so long since he’d been filled by his lover that his anticipation almost got the best of him. Viktor’s breath came in heaving sighs at the sight of Yuuri on his lap, so close, touching his staved skin. Yuuri positioned himself over Viktor, whispering, “I’ve been ready for this for so long.”   
Viktor choked out a strangled moan as he felt Yuuri slide down around him. Yuuri moved his hips rythmatically, only matching the thumps of the base next door on accident. Viktor didn’t last long at all, maybe a little over a minute at most. Yuuri’s moans in his ear, his hot breath ghosting his neck, it was all too much to hold back. He clung to Yuuri as he climaxed deep within his husband. Yuuri rode through it, milking Viktor for all he was worth, only stopping when the last tremors of Viktor’s orgasm had ceased. He pulled off carefully, doing his best not to ruin the tux Viktor wore.   
“Yu-Yuuri?” Came a breathless gasp. “Wow.” Viktor was leaning back in the chair now, and Yuuri had grabbed the small towel left for them. He returned to wipe away Viktor’s mess first, then used the towel to clean off what had been left on him.   
“Wha-what about you, love?” Viktor questioned.   
Blushing, Yuuri admitted, “I uh...I actually hadn’t planned for that part.”   
Viktor almost squealed. His beautiful Yuuri had planned a whole event for him without even considering himself.   
Viktor chuckled, “Would you allow me to give you a little show of my own then?” Yuuri checked his phone, “Well, we only have ten minutes left here in the room...”   
“Darling, I’ll only need five.” With that, Viktor pushed Yuuri into the chair before kneeling in front of him. Yuuri gasped when Viktor kissed his inner thigh. The chill of his breath sent shivers throughout Yuuri’s body, giving him goosebumps all over. A soft bite followed by a kiss. Repeated until Viktor’s nose hovered in the crease of Yuuri’s leg at the hip. Viktor nosed him lightly, keeping his touch as gentle as he could manage. Yuuri whimpered and trembled beneath his strong hands. He couldn’t hold back a groan as he took Yuuri fully into his mouth. The course black hairs tickled his nose as he pulled back slowly. Yuuri’s erection pressed to the roof of his mouth as he used his lips to pull back the foreskin some. Pushing his legs up further, Viktor placed Yuuri’s knees on his shoulders, pushing back down to the base of Yuuri’s girth. Yuuri’s fingers tugged through silver locks, scratching softly at the scalp as his voice came out in whimpers. Viktor was right, it really didn’t take him long. The only warning Viktor received was a rough jerk of Yuuri’s hips before he could feel the warm fluids of his orgasm in his throat. A knock sounded at the door, signaling that their time was finally up. Viktor helped Yuuri clean up before hastily helping him back into his tux, which had been unceremoniously crumpled on the ground.   
Upon returning to their own party, they realized that the guests were beginning to leave for the night. Yuuri was glad at the thought of being able to return to their hotel room after all the excitement, but Phichit and Chris had other plans. Being whisked away once more, they all piled into a cab out front of the building. All four crammed into the back pushed and shoved until Yuuri ended up sitting on Viktor’s lap to make room. They pulled up to a club and Yuuri shook his head,   
“We’re not going clubbing after our wedding! Phichit!”   
He was ignored as his friend pulled him from the car. Vicktor could only laugh at the pouty face Yuuri was giving Phichit in his time of distress. Once in the club, Phichit distributed glowsticks before linking arms with the newlyweds.   
“Yall ready for this!” It wasn’t a question.   
Phichit pulled them through the blackout curtain to reveal a glowing mass of bodies moving in time to the loud beat of the bass. Otabek was working the DJ corner at the front of the room, Yurio head bobbing beside him. There was a light up dance floor in the center of the club that was currently unoccupied. Phichit promptly pulled them up onto it, taking a mic that Chris was holding out on their way past him.   
“HEY EVERYONE!” Phichit announced, “I WANT TO CONGRADULATE MY BEST FRIEND IN MARRYING HIS LONG TIME CRUSH, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!”   
The crowd cheered, recognizing the famous figure skaters in their midst.   
“THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY GOIN’!” Phichit yelled, knocking back a shot that a nearby waiter was holding up on a tray.   
The club thrummed with a remix of the traditional wedding march and the crowd roared with delight. Viktor held out a hand, hair disheveled in their current predicament. Yuuri sighed, resigning himself to dancing to at least a few songs for the sake of celebration. The music boomed, and soon Yuuri had to remove his jacket and tie, heating up quickly in the cramped club. They were still the only two on the lit floor, which made things easier to keep from running into people, but it was also elevated so that they were basically the main attraction at the club. It was hard for Yuuri to let loose with all the people watching from below, that is, until Viktor gave him some encouragement.   
“Yuuu-ri~!” He called, ‘Dance with me, Yuuri!” Viktor seemed to have had a couple more shots in between songs and was now dancing around in only his shirt and his black underwear. Sighing, Yuuri decided to join his drunk, love-struck husband in his antics. He too stripped down to his underwear, forgoing the shirt altogether and walked up to Viktor in time to the beat of the club. Yurio could be seen faking a gag, but Yuuri couldn’t care less. He and Viktor were dancing the Tango, of all things, in the center of the room. The lights below them alternated, casting different colors across their bare skin. Viktor looked so beautiful in neon lights, blush making its way through almost all colors.   
They danced for hours, taking turns leading through each song, occasionally incorporating lifts into the dance that they had invented together. Bodies in sync with each beat of every new song that came onto the speakers. It was around two am that the club was finally closing and kicking everyone out into the cold streets. Laughing and only partially dressed, they all clambered into yet another cab which took them back to the hotel. After what felt like an hour, Yuuri and Viktor finally made it to their shared room. Too tired to change, they both stripped and collapsed in their underwear into the bed. They shared some kisses before sleep finally took hold.

The next morning came sooner than he wanted. Sunlight drifted through the open curtains, blinding an already groggy Yuuri. The bed was empty, and the shower could be heard running in the bathroom. Rolling over to avoid the morning sun, Yuuri stretched his sore muscles, noticing how his ring glinted as he did so. Rolling in the sheets, he hummed in contentment at being with the love of his life. He didn’t open his eyes when he heard the soft chuckle and the shuffle of feet approaching the bed. A hand lightly moved the hair from his face, followed by a soft kiss to his cheek.   
“I just started the water, would you like to shower with me, love?”   
THAT was a tough decision. Leave the comfort of their bed in order to shower with his beautiful husband? He toyed the idea in his head a little while squirming under the comforter.   
“Yuuri! You’re going to leave me all alone like that?” Viktor faked a voice of hurt, though the smile on his lips said otherwise. Hmmm Yuuri hummed, smiling as he opened his eyes once again. Rolling over to his back, he pursed his lips, getting the kiss he was demanding immediately. Finally deciding, he rose from the bed to join his husband in the steamy bathroom. Their shower was quiet and long, each enjoying caring tenderly for the other. When they were finished, they shared the small sink to brush their teeth. Doing these domestic things with his husband made Yuuri’s heart soar. He only wondered if Viktor felt the same, though the look in is eyes said he was thinking something similar.   
As Viktor packed their bags, Yuuri contemplated his next question.   
“Where should we go for our honeymoon?” He asked as Viktor zipped their suitcase shut. With a mischievous glint in his eye, Viktor smiled, “I already have that planned out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh just under my 2k word limit, but I want to make the honeymoon its own chapter. 
> 
> Where will they go? I have an idea, but I haven't decided exactly how I want things to go just yet, so hang tight and I'll try to have an update when I can ^_^ 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
